


Sweet Poison

by TheLostDisneyPrincess



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Elias/Elsa has issues, F/M, Genderbend, Kinky, Name Calling, No Plot, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostDisneyPrincess/pseuds/TheLostDisneyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a genderbend AU with the basic plot line, Hannah (Hans) is brought back to Arendelle in chains, and Elias (Elsa) is left wondering what exactly to do with her. Serious smut, no real plotline, slight dubcon, a little kinky ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a genderbend:
> 
> Elsa=Elias 
> 
> Anna=Andrew
> 
> Hans=Hannah
> 
> Kristoff=Kristina
> 
> (If it’s in italics, it’s the characters thoughts.)
> 
> I’m going to be honest. It’s Helsa PWP. No plot; SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT. I’m so going to hell for this. Slight Dub!con I guess…oh dear. inspired by this artwork: http://disneygenderbender.tumblr.com/post/87708518873/kiritaxxx-s

**Elias**

Elias steepled his fingers under his chin, staring consideringly at the letter in front of him for what felt like the millionth time, it’s contents no less surprising or odd then the first time his bright blue eyes saw it.

_“Your Majesty, it is a law here in the Southern Isles that criminals who have committed treason against a foreign nation be sent back to that country to receive punishment.  The Princess Hannah, whose atrocities both shocked and horrified the royal family, **my** family, is no different.   She will be sent back to Arendelle to do with as you wish.  It is only due to the ancient laws of this kingdom that she cannot be stripped of her royal titles, but she is a princess in name only.  She is no sister of mine.  _

- _The Crown Princess Alexandra.”_

He frowned delicately before he refolded the already creased letter, sighing.  The Princess was due to arrive in Arendelle that day, and in all honesty, he had no idea on what exactly to do with her.  He couldn’t bring himself to kill her, and one couldn’t exactly torture a delicate princess- his pouting lips curve wryly at his ridiculous thoughts, the picture of a sword blade flashed through his mind.  _Delicate indeed._  To be honest, he couldn’t really even remember what the princess looked like; he had gone to great pains to erase those memories from his thoughts.  Auburn hair gleamed in the darkness of his mind, a smirk on full lips.  He couldn’t help but remember the words his brother raved about

“ _as heir, Elias was preferable…”_

He shivered; he could have been her victim.  He shook his head before irritably pushing himself back in his chair, raising his hand and absentmindedly casting a series of small snowflakes in the air.  He hadn’t told Andrew about his ex-fiancées return, he was still inwardly debating about if he ever would.  All it would do is dredge up old pains; it had been 4 months since the eternal winter, since the great thaw, since **_her._** A cruel low chuckle filled his mind, he shook his head again to rid it.  _Honestly, the woman hasn’t even arrived and she’s already tying me in knots._

He ran a hand through his tousled white hair, frantically thinking of a course of action.  Elias had chosen to receive the Princess in his private reception chambers, where there was no chance of anyone walking in _._ Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” he braced himself, squaring his shoulders before he stood, back straight as an arrow before tugging down his blue shirt and jacket self-consciously. 

“Honestly, do you **_mind?_** ”

Her haughty protests entered the room before she did.  A guard wearing the green livery of Arendelle dragged in a woman who was thrashing around so fiercely Elias could hardly see her face, only tendrils of auburn hair which flicked around her before she was thrown on the ground by the guard, who was glaring at her with murder in his eyes.  She glowered up at him with enough fire to match.  Elias supressed a smile of amusement before coughing, making the guard look up.

“You may leave.”  The guard bowed and left the room with one last hate filled look at the kneeling princess, who gave him a sarcastic smile.  Quiet descended on the room, and Hannah finally looked up at Elias.

_My god._

Bright green eyes reminiscent of a forest glade glared up mockingly at him, at odds with her astoundingly beautiful features.  A visage as exquisite as the delicate blossom of a rose in springtime, her lips not a muted pink, but a bright, almost unnatural red, colour high in her cheeks, her determined jawline firming.  Her hair was a deep, rich sable ablaze with gleaming red highlights.  The endless length and fine, billowy texture of it made Elias’s hands itch to bury themselves in it.  Instinctively, he knew his hands would not stop there.   

“Well Well Well, the fates have brought us together once more Your Majesty.  I am simply overjoyed.” Her voice was pleasantly low, mocking.  _How can lips that perfect have so much sarcasm behind them?_   He shook himself free of her spell, and stared at her coolly.

“It was not my decision to have you brought here Princess.” His voice was distant and cold.  She rolled her eyes as she remained kneeling on the ground, the folds of her dark blue skirt pooling around her.  It occurred to him that her hands must be bound behind her back.  He found his blood rising inexplicably at the thought.   

“I know, my darling sister Alexandra.  She didn’t want a dirty little traitor in her preciously clean city, so she shipped me right back here, and now you’re stuck with me.” Her words were bitter, losing her mocking tone, her green eyes never once breaking contact with his blue ones. 

“So Your Majesty,” she said, her voice once more sarcastic, putting emphasis on his title. “I suppose I’ll be executed.” her voice was challenging, almost like she was daring him to do it.  _Little Minx_.  He raised a dark eyebrow, leisurely walking around the desk to lean on it in front of her, staring down at the kneeling princess who glowered up at him.  He enjoyed her obvious discomfort at being kept down there, in a small, dark part of his mind, he realised he liked her there, kneeling before him.  He tried to push the thoughts away, but they only grew, like the annoying feeling of arousal beginning in his lower half.  Was he getting…turned on by this?  _Oh god…_

“Whatever gave you that idea Princess?” somehow, her title came out as an insult, he registered that she flinched slightly at the use of it.  A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  She shrugged easily.

“treason is usually punishable by death.”  A thought occurred to her, her enthralling eyes narrowed.  “does Andrew know I’m here?” Elias’s tensing told her all she needed to know.  She released a dark chuckle.  “Keeping secrets from your dear, darling brother are we?  I can only wonder how he would feel if he knew I was here.”  Her words were poison, wrapping themselves around Elias’s mind.  He dimly noticed how the temperature in the room was dropping.

“He won’t know” He said flatly.  Her eyebrows rose comically, her green eyes mocking him silently.

“But I was so looking forward to seeing him again!  Especially when I heard about him and that Ice Harvester, Kristina is it?” she tossed her hair over her shoulder flippantly.  When Elias stayed silent, she sighed theatrically.  “I don’t suppose I could get up?” 

“No.” his mild response made her huff irritably. 

“Alright, so do tell Your Majesty.  What are you going to do with me?” Her words were seemingly laced with suggestive overtones- _or maybe that’s just my mind playing tricks on me._ He looked at her carefully, examining the pale column of her throat and the inviting swell of her breasts… his eyes come back up to her face to see her not uncomfortable as he had hoped to make her, but almost impatient, almost, daresay, bored.   _She really is quite brazen.  Maybe that’s what makes her so attractive to me.  Wait, what?_

“That remains to be seen.” He settled back onto the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.  She blew a tendril of auburn hair away from her face.

“What a neat answer.  Simple fact is, you don’t know, do you?  You can’t kill me, and I don’t think you’re the torturing kind.” Her annoyingly accurate observations made his mouth thin into a small line.

“No, I’m not.”

“In that case then, would you mind untying me?” the request was delivered with haughty impatience, it made him hide the small smile that threatened to spill onto his mouth. 

“I don’t see why I should.” He pointed out.  She bit her lower lip, a movement which sent a dark spear of lust through him.  _Honestly, this is ridiculous.  She tried to kill both me, and my brother for crying out loud._   He gave a low chuckle, which made her narrow her entrancing eyes.  He felt dark lust start to course through him, stronger, heated. 

“I’ll undo them if you ask nicely.” He is satisfied by the slight widening of her emerald eyes in surprise, before she glared at him again.

“I’d rather die.” Her words come out sugary sweet, peppered with venom.   He shrugged, enjoying her predicament more then he should.  The expectation crackled in the air around them.

“Your choice Princess.” Again, her reception to that word.  She almost winced.  _Interesting._ She took a deep breath, staring at the ground. 

“please.” She said quietly, so quietly he almost didn’t hear her.  But he did, and her word sent another dizzying burst of lust through him.  But, it wasn’t enough.

“What was that?  I didn’t quite hear you.” He teased her, enjoying her discomfort, the swallowing of her pride.  The thought of her swallowing anything sent another shot of desire through his tall, lean form. 

“Please take the ropes off.” She said clearly, lifting her head and staring into his eyes, challenging.

“good girl.” She visibly bristled at the term, but held her tongue–wisely.  Elias sat up from where he was leaning on the desk, and walked around the fair woman who knelt on the floor.  He crouched behind her and ran his long pale fingers along the hemp cord, his digits lightly brushing against her wrists before picking at the rope, undoing the tight sailors knot.  The rope fell to the ground, she sighed with relief before bringing her small hands round to her front, where she rubbed at her red flesh.  _How long had those ropes been on for?_

He stood up again, slowly, well aware of her discomfort at having him behind her, but, to her credit, she remained still as a china doll.  He smiled at the back of her sable coloured head before moving back to his original position behind the desk. 

“So a prison then?” _She really does want to know about her fate.  Not as indifferent as you seem, are you Princess?”_  Elias remained silent, well aware of how his indecision on her future tortured her.  Little did she know, as he looked down at her beautiful form kneeling before him, her fate had already been decided.

 “You could just let me go.” Her words were simple, untempered by sarcasm or suggestive overtones.   He almost laughed at the offer, her voice one octave below pleading.  It was with mild surprise that Elias realised that he was quite attracted to the idea of her pleading. 

“And why would I do that?” his words came out a little lower, a little rougher than his normal tones.  She raised an eyebrow.

“Why wouldn’t you?  I’ll be far away from your precious brother, You’ll be spared my presence.  I will never come into Arendelle again, I promise.”  _I wonder if she knows she is begging?  Probably not._ The intoxicating sound of her pleas wiped out any bit of good, honourable thoughts that he had left. 

“You’re begging Princess.” He chuckled, enjoying the glare she sent him. 

“You’re not giving me a choice.” She snapped.  He laughed again before standing and moving towards her, his movements distinctly predatory.

“I know.  Stand up.” She glowered at him, but didn’t speak as she gracefully got to her feet, her white tailcoat covering her shoulders, dark blue corset doing nothing for modesty, her typical purple scarf had been lost somewhere in her adventures.   _She really is very pretty.   I can see how Andrew fell for her so fast._ His mind snapped to attention at his brother crossing his thoughts; the memory of all this woman had done flooded back to him.  A crossbow aimed at a chandelier, a sword swinging, a fire being put out.  _If only somebody loved you._  On staring down into her annoyed, upturned face, it’s hard to reconcile those heinous deeds and this petite woman.   But he knew better than to underestimate her.   His mind hardened, but his lust doesn’t die, it only grows.  He became aware that she was staring at him expectantly.

“Ice got your tongue?” she snapped, placing her hands on her hips.  He smiled tightly.

“Very funny.”

“I try.” Unable to help himself, Elias absentmindedly picked up a lock of auburn hair and gently ran his fingers along it.  Hannah froze.    

“What are you doing?” her voice was measured, controlled, but Elias could hear the panic that lay behind it.  It made him smile.

“Thinking.”

“About what?” challenging him.   Never a wise idea.  His eyes came up to meet hers, a smile curving his lips.

“What exactly should happen to you.”  She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“You wouldn’t have to think about it if you just let me go.” Her voice was higher now, her mocking façade slipping.  It delighted him.  After everything she’d done, nearly killed him, his brother and tried to take his kingdom, it was only the beginning of what she deserved.   He dropped the lock of silky hair, but he didn’t move back, looming over her in his height.  He noticed her sigh of relief before she resumed glaring at him, green eyes boring into his.  He couldn’t have imagined looking away, even if he wanted to. 

“I could send you back to your sisters…”  her green eyes widened with fear.

“No.  Don’t send me back there.” Her eyes dropped in an impressive display of submissiveness…but he knew it was a lie.  Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles was far too proud for that.  Which was exactly why he was determined to make it happen-genuinely.  He raised his eyebrows.

“afraid of your sisters are we?” her head snapped up, eyes narrowing rebelliously.

“No.  Afraid of what will happen to me if I go back there.”

“What, a sword through the neck?  Yes, I rather know the feeling.” She lowered her eyes at his sharp sarcasm.  It’s with satisfaction he saw her gulp.  She knew her fate rested entirely in his hands.  _Good girl._

“For the moment princess, I believe the dungeons will be a good place for you.”  She rolled her eyes.

“Of course.” Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.  He ignored the irritating notion that he would much rather she stayed in his room and merely walked towards the door, keeping his hand trained on her, ready to use his magic at the slightest hint of movement.  He opened the door and beckoned to the guard waiting there. 

“put her in the dungeons.  And yes, I want her comfortable.”  The guard nodded and walked past him to collect the Princess, whose arm he quickly grabbed, not noticing her now unbound hands. 

“So we meet again you repulsive bastard.  Look, surely we should be introduced properly before you start manhandling me.” She snarls, the guard merely grunts, She is dragged out unnessicarily roughly, her eyes once more sparking with fire.  She glances at the amused Elias, glowering.

“You should have just let me go Your Majesty.” She hissed as she was tugged past him.  He watched her leave, dark skirts swirling around her slim figure, sable hair flicking around her angrily like snakes.  A smirk crossed his lips.  He closed the door, entering the room again before leaning against the wood, sighing.

“Oh god.” He groans.  It’s undeniable that her mere presence stimulated him more than others who had tried to touch him intimately; the sight of her with her wrists bound and on her knees would be etched into his memory until his dying days. He heard his brother and sister-in-law at night, the sound of which no amount of pillows over his ears could hide.  As much as he inwardly denies it, it’s impossible to. _I’m lonely._   _No, not lonely.  I want what Andrew has, to feel what he feels._ He knew that with his cold heart, the possibility of finding love, true love like Andrew was increasingly unlikely.  But, as he thinks, a dark thought came into his mind.  He could have at least some of what his brother had… But no.  Not with her.  She’s evil and… _and very very arousing._ But he hated her, he knew he did; she tried to kill him and practically tortured his brother.   _So why do I want to fuck her senseless?_

He estimated he had about five hours of those thoughts before he lost all self-control.   

_Why does she have to be so damned…so…_

He searched for the word.  _Pretty?  Beautiful?_ No.  If she was merely attractive or even beautiful, he would have no trouble distancing himself from her.  Perhaps it was her casual insolence that hid what he knew to be fear-reasonable fear.   After all she had done, the lies, the manipulation, the attempted murders, he should at least leave her to rot in prison, or execute her, not **_lust_** after her.   _This is bad.  This is very, very bad._  

Elias gave a brief growl of frustration before raising his hand and allowing a series of icicles to issue from his fingers, shooting them out of the window.  _I can’t let her get inside my head.  This is exactly what she wants, the damned woman.  Don’t feel.  Don’t feel._

As he paced, something lightly hit his foot, he stopped and glanced down, seeing the piece of rope that had bound the princesses wrists... _oh dear._ Her hands were free.  She was with one guard.  _How could I have been so stupid!?!_    A realization came to his mind, He checked the desk, frantically rummaging.  The sharp letter opener which should be there, wasn’t. An image flashed through his mind, Hannah against the desk… _fuck._ She knew he would send her to the dungeons, she knew there was only one guard outside…the damned minx had planned it.  He sighed before running a hand through his white hair, groaning.  _I have to find her before Andrew does… or before she finds him._

**Hannah**

Hannah pressed the letter opener against the inside of her sleeve, but, on second thought, took off her trademark jacket and tossed it in a small alcove before taking her hair out of its arrangement, shaking it free into auburn ringlets.   Not much of a disguise, but it was enough to make people not question who she was.  _Well, the slightly bloodied knife I hold against the inside of my arm may give me away._   _That guard never stood a chance._ He had probably been discovered, a slumped body in a dark hallway, a wound on his hip.  Not dead, but close enough.  She shivered as she remembered Elias’s dark gaze on her lips, her throat, her breasts.  A shiver not entirely from fear.   _I mean sure, he’s attractive.  The platinum hair, wide blue eyes and pink lips… all conceal a deadly mind and an even deadlier power._ As she quickly walked down the corridors, she remembered a castle, a castle made of ice and the King inside of it, ice spike against the Duchess of Weasletons guard’s throat, pushing another off a balcony.  She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of the King for the millionth time in the last few torturous months, and forced her sharp mind to focus on the task ahead.  _Now, how to get out of here?_   _Godforsaken palace.  Every corridor looks the same…_ she narrowed her eyes before stopping, gathering her thoughts and her bearings.  _Please tell me I’m close to the exit._ She paused, frowning.  They surely would have discovered the body by now, so, why isn’t there a bell heralding an escaped prisoner? _Maybe Elias decided it would be convenient to let me escape?  He would be rid of me, and with no loss of face.  Neat._ At the lack of footsteps and servants, she sighed with relief, her theory becoming more and more real.  She rounded a corner and found herself at a dead end.  Before she could turn around, she noticed something alarming.  The temperature was dropping noticeably.  _Fuck._

“Clever princess, clever.  But not, I’m afraid, clever enough.” A low male voice resonated behind her, she turned around, plastering her typical smirk on her face.  A smirk that dissipated when Elias flicked his long pianist fingers, and she is thrown against the wall by an icy blast, she could hardly react before he waved his hand again, and cuffs of ice appeared on her dainty wrists, a chain of the same frozen material attached itself to the wall behind her.   She struggled against them, tugging frantically, but the ice is too painful to have her skin pressed against it for long.  She slumped against the dark blue wall.

“You win.” She snarled, all teasing in her voice gone, destroyed by the pain of the ice against her skin and her short lived escape.  Elias smiled, amused, bubble-gum pink lips curved in a smirk not unlike Hannah’s.  She noticed a wall of frosted ice behind him, hiding them from view, like they were in another room.  She gulped.

“So I do.” He said mildly.  She studied him disdainfully, the way his platinum hair fell over light blue eyes, his blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar in a deep V to show alabaster skin, paler then hers.  _Stop getting distracted._ She noticed how her wrists were starting to burn. 

“You could have just let me escape you know.  Let me find another royal family to prey on, never to see me again.” She said bitterly.  He cocked his head, the same smile curving his lips.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he chuckled, moving closer to her.  She winced at the pain from her cuffs, unhelped by the fact that the walls were beginning to frost over, creeping white ice began to cover them, sliding under her back.  She started to shiver.

“You’re not meant to have fun with this.  You’re the hero, remember?”  she snapped out of clenched teeth.  He laughed quietly, moving closer still with his predatory grace until he stood just before her, close enough to pick up a tendril of auburn hair.  She shook her head, snapping the tendril out of his grasp irritably, the cold surrounding her sapping her strength. 

“You’re confusing me with my brother.  I, Princess, am no hero.” He said mildly, studying her face closely.  The pain in her wrists was becoming impossible to ignore, the ice **_burning_**.   She winced, biting her lip to prevent herself from whimpering.  _I will not show weakness._ He chuckled again. 

“my my, you’re looking awfully pale princess.  Does it hurt?” he asked casually, clearly enjoying every bit of her suffering.  She narrowed her eyes hatefully.

“You know it does you bastard.” She spat, the pain growing to near uncontrollable proportions.  She spared a thought for the possibility of frostbite. 

“come now, is that any way to talk to a king?” he cooed teasingly.  She glared, her body growing numb from cold.  _I wish I hadn’t taken off my jacket._

“you’re not my King.” she hissed, glaring into his cool blue eyes, gasping when her cuffs of ice grew tighter around her wrists. 

“I can make it stop you know.” He said coolly.  She gave a burst of cruel laughter.

“Oh?  And what would that cost me?”  she said disdainfully.  He studied her with infuriating slowness, starting from her dainty feet up her curvy form, shoulders and arms bare without her signature white tailcoat, and up to her scowling face. 

“you’re a clever girl, you can probably figure it out.  Although not all that clever considering you wound up here.” He chuckled, reaching out and trailing a hand down her face.  She flinched from his touch, her body weary from the cold, but she could not deny the half hidden arousal she felt at his words.  She knew she didn’t have much longer left; her body could not withstand such temperatures.  She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.

“make- make it stop.” She whispered, growing faint. 

“What was that?  Make it stop?” he chuckled, mocking her before he withdrew the ice on the wall, and made the cuffs looser, but didn’t take them off.  She opened her eyes in relief, slowly feeling her body temperature return to normal, although she still shivered.  She felt painfully aware of how Elias was looking at her, how he carefully studied her like reading a book.  _Too bad I’m a little tricky to read.  I’m in several different languages.  And in braille._

Elias moved closer, his chest nearly touching Hannah’s and trailed a finger down her delicately freckled cheek, ending at her chin, nudging her face up. 

“You really are very pretty you know.” He murmured softly, gaze washing over her face before he swiftly pressed his lips to hers, and then suddenly, she forgot…forgot to _breathe._ Cold lips against her warm ones, her blood rushing through her making her feel slightly light headed, the situation not registering with her.  _I’m being kissed.  By King Elias.  Against a wall.  Cuffed to said wall.  By Ice._ His hand speared through her auburn locks, playing with the fiery strands before running his hand down her neck, rubbing over her fluttering pulse and then over her collarbone.  She moaned slightly through the kiss, he lifted his mouth slightly, chuckling against her lips.

“Well Well Princess.” He murmured teasingly, before stretching out his tongue and teasingly tracing her sleek bottom lip, tasting her.  She strained against her bonds, but for an entirely different reason.  He grabbed her auburn hair at the roots, and pressed her head back to the wall to the side, allowing him access to her slender neck.  He was in complete control and it gave him such a _rush._ He nuzzled her pale throat before gently kissing and then biting her hard, making her groan.  He chuckled again when he felt her strain harder against her ice bonds, unintentionally grinding herself up against him. 

“Does the princess want to get free?” he mocked her, enjoying her helplessness in a small dark part of him, that the monster of his nightmares reduced to little more than a plaything for him, a fact that he was all too happy to exploit.  He lifted his head, and found her electric green eyes glaring into his. 

“Bastard.” She hissed, he laughed before resuming his attack on her neck, reaching behind her and unthreading her corset laces leisurely, one loop at a time.  She struggled half-heartedly against her cuffs, but both of them knew it was an act, perhaps what made it even more scintillating. 

“Careful Princess.  You wouldn’t want to say such things when I hold your fate in the palm of my cold hand.” As if to illustrate his point, he ran an especially icy thumb over her collarbone.  She shivered, not just at the cold contact, but at the fact her midnight blue corset was bowing away from her body, he had undone the lacing. 

“You’re remarkably good at that for someone with so little practise.” She snapped, he chuckled, amused by her.  He paused, drawing away from her, but placing his two hands beside her neck, leaning against the wall.  She got the not entirely unpleasant sensation of being trapped. 

“You’re remarkably confident for someone in your position.” He retorted, dragging a cold fingertip down her neck and then down the top of her breasts before meeting her eyes, smiling as he rested his finger on top of her corset before allowing a burst of ice to run through it, freezing it so it snapped up the middle, falling onto the ground.   The corset lacing had more been for effect than anything else; to put her on edge.  She shivered violently, he realised the room was just above freezing, and altered the temperature to a slightly more bearable degree.  She stopped shivering.  He saw she was wearing a summery chemise with a drawstring rather than sleeves, probably so it wouldn’t destroy the overall slightly intimidating effect of her corset and jacket.  Too bad she wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.  He met her eyes again, the forest green showing a delightful mixture of desire and hatred…exactly his feelings for her.  He slid his hand up her pale thigh, drawing circles on her leg before he reached the apex of her legs, halting at her draws. 

“Stop…” she whined quietly, all too weakly for the core of steel he knew was inside her.  He smirked before slipping a hand inside her undergarments, lightly running his fingers through her slick folds, chuckling. 

“You _definitely_ don’t want me to stop.” He murmured, running a finger around her entrance, teasing her.  She squirmed.

“Why are you doing this?  You _hate_ me!” she spat, sable hair falling over her shoulders as she tossed her head.  At this, he roughly slid a finger inside her.

“True.  Very true.  Almost enough to kill you, if I was anything _like_ you.  You nearly killed me and my brother,” he paused to add another finger, curling at _that_ sport inside her which made her moan slightly, breath leaving a small fog patch on the air “and tried to take my kingdom.  So why then Princess, do I want to fuck you so damned badly?” he murmured calmly, leaning down to lick around the rim of her ear, and then down her throat.  She flinched at his words despite the pleasure building inside her. 

“because we’re both fucked up.” She groaned, closing her eyes as he thrust in especially hard.  He paused, pondering her words before smiling, kissing her cheek ludicrously softly.

“How true.” She started to feel herself get close, her body tensing before…before he withdrew his hands from her.  She whimpered at the loss of contact, he laughed against the skin of her neck.

“You have to earn it Princess.” He growled, his voice lower and rougher, _And,_ she reluctantly thought, _threatening._ Eyes snapping open, lips parted and dry, she fought to stand steady as her senses reeled.  She watched him bring his fingers to his mouth and gracefully lick them clean with a drawled murmur.  She dragged in an unsteady breath, before remembering to glare at him, staring into his calm and yet slightly darkened eyes. 

“I hate you.” She spat.  He chuckled, running his fingers along the ice cuffs which bound her to the wall. 

“And I hate you princess.  I really do.  You are one of the most terrible people I have ever met in my life, through no inconsiderable effort on your part I’m sure.” He chuckled, and she squirmed again uncomfortably as the wall behind her frosted over, chilling her skin behind the sheer slip.

“Good.” She snarled, narrowing her emerald eyes, trying to make up for the demeaning of the situation, trying to ignore the need that surged through her blood.  “ _However,”_ she considered as he ran his fingertips down her arm and onto the ice cuffs that restrained her, “ _this could be my ticket out of here.  If I…please him, then he could let me go…it could even be my second shot at the throne.  Besides,”_ she licked her lips slowly, “ _he really is regrettably attractive.  And it has been so long…“_ She gave a predatory grin.

“Unchain my hands.” She said softly, her mind made up.  He arched an eyebrow.

“Unchain my hands _your majesty.”_ She corrected herself.  He grinned with malice enough to make her breath hitch with a truly disgusting amount of desire.

“Good girl.” He murmurs condescendingly.  She can’t deny the small spear of lust that echoes through her heated blood at his words, but remembers to glare.  

“Don’t call me that.” She snapped, he drew back, a hand against the wall next to her head, the other drawing small circles on her upper thigh with a cold thumb. 

“Don’t like it do you?  Not that it really matters.  Just look Hannah, I can do whatever,” he paused to run his fingers over her wet heat once more to illustrate his point “I want with you, and that includes call you whatever I want.  I don’t think Hannah suits you very much anyway.” At this, he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss, running his hands down her arms to her cuffs, which dissipated into nothingness, dissolving. With the lack of force pinning her to the wall, she fell forward against his lean chest, catching him off balance and causing them both to fall, Hannah landing on top of him astride.  She stared into his stormy blue eyes for a beat before stripping the blue jacket off his shoulders, tossing it away before setting her experienced fingers to the ice buttons of his light blue shirt, scrabbling to undo it.  He chuckled before helping her, the two halves of his shirt soon hanging apart.  She immediately set her mouth to the alabaster skin of his torso, trailing kisses down his neck and then his chest, enjoying his hiss which made him grab her hips and press her hard against the bulge in his pants.  She looked up at him through her eyelashes watched his eyes darken with lust as she grinded up against him **_hard,_** enough for a moan to escape her pink lips.  He reached up and tweaked at a pearly nipple pressing against the fine fabric of her shift.  _“Why is she still wearing that?”_ he dimly wondered, but didn’t have time to remedy it.  She ground herself against him particularly forcefully, biting at his pale flesh ludicrously hard before dragging her tongue against the darkening wound, wiping his mind of all thought…well, nearly all thought.  He pushed her off him roughly before sitting up on his knees and dragging the slightly disorientated princess to hers before pressing his mouth against her lips.  Kissed her; devoured her.  Passionately, possessively demanding, commanding, then ravishing without quarter.  As he wished, as he wanted.

As she wanted, too.

She met him in a clash of tongues and rapidly escalating desire.  He couldn’t get enough of her, the taste of her like this, wild and wanton, and so patently, potently, his.

Dangerous…so dangerous.

He pulled away and stood up, leaning against the wall to catch his breath, leaving small fog patches in the air.  She slid up in a fluid motion reminding him of a snake, chemise slipping down slightly to reveal more of her breasts, the white fabric reaching just above her nipples.  She settled onto her knees in front of him, undoing his trousers.  He released a dark chuckle.

“You don’t even have to be told.  You either think that you’re going to get something out of this-another shot at the throne maybe?- or your more eager than your letting on.” She was wondering which one was right herself.  He slid his freezing hands through her auburn hair, gliding through the soft tresses, gripping hard.  She freed his surprisingly warm member and, with a teasing glance up at him, slid him inside her mouth, swallowing him in one go.  He gave a cross between a shriek and a groan, accidently send a flurry of ice crystals across her scalp.  Alarmingly, it registered the wall shielding them from the rest of the world was starting to glow red with his emotions.  Her mouth was so deliciously _warm,_ fighting the permanent state of chill he was always in. 

He groaned.

“You _do_ know what you’re doing, don’t you?” he muttered, she chuckled, causing vibrations across his shaft, tearing another groan from his throat.  _I shouldn’t be doing this._ This was just giving her more control over him, power to undo him completely, and he was just _giving_ it to her. 

“mmhm.” She murmured in agreement.  He didn’t doubt it for a second.  Even just looking at her, she shone not with innocence, or even beauty like his brother’s wife did, but sexual promise.  Just then, she glanced up, electric eyes shining with lust, hatred and something he couldn’t define, but instinctively knew it wasn’t good.  Her shift had slipped down more, tantalizingly close to baring her nipples.  He laughed, a noise which turned into a groan as she gave a particularly vengeful suck. 

“You really are _such_ a whore.”  He murmured smoothly, and immediately felt a sharp burst of red hot lust run through him at calling her that, that _dirty_ word.  He patted her head with tenderness that he didn’t really feel.  He had intended to offend her, but instead she merely gazed up at him with lust filled eyes, entirely blasé.  She paused before sliding him out of her mouth.  She wrapped an arm around his thigh, pulling herself closer to him, looking damnably amused with her pink lips twisted in a sly smile. 

“Queen, whore.  What’s the difference?” she asked airily before casually running her tongue along his length.  He scowled, nettled by her casualness, and the reactions she was able to draw from him with her clever mouth.   He fisted a cold hand in her hair before tugging her up by the auburn locks, dragging her to her feet before spinning her around and slamming her against the wall.  He glowered into her emerald eyes, which are now delightfully wide with a small portion of fear, mixing with lust.  Spikes began to grow from the wall of ice behind them.

“You’re not a queen Slut.” He snarled before finally stripping off her thin shift, tossing it over her head to fall somewhere on the ground.  She whimpered slightly, desire running through her as well as the sensation of being fascinatingly, intoxicatingly, out of her depth.  She recalled her bravado and lifted her chin.  

 “Not yet.” She retorted, but was cut off when he cast his fingers down her breast, leaving a trail of ice in his wake.  She gasped, making him smirk.

“And how, you hateful bitch, do you intend on doing that from a prison cell?” he murmured softly, his words smooth and, she reflected, sexy as hell.  The temperature in the room was growing, as was both of theirs arousal.  She narrowed her eyes, but brutally refrained from moaning when she found herself suddenly full as he pressed two fingers into her **_hard._**

“So that’s it?   A dungeon?  I thought you’d be more creative then that you’re _majesty_ ” she sneered, putting sarcastic emphasis on his title, even as her back arched and her toes curled.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to say that princess.  You have no idea how creative I can be.” He chuckled before adding a third finger.  She bit her lip against a moan.

“Come on you little whore.   Moan for me.” He murmured, lips brushing against her ear.  She shivered, his words going straight to her core and regretfully causing a small groan to pass her lips.  He chuckled.

“tsk tsk.  That simply won’t do princess.” He said in mock reprimand, adding to her reeling senses as she felt herself start to get close again, her body tensing up, expectation coiling.  He laughed again, bending his head to take a pink nipple into his cool mouth before biting hard. 

“Want to come do you?” he purred against her breast, staring up at her through his eyelashes.  She nodded vigorously, wits gone and mind addled, focused only on the pleasure and pain that mixed in her blood.  He grinned wickedly. 

“ask.” He said simply.  She could only stare at him dumbly, mind working to catch up with itself, with what he’s asking.  She shut her eyes, unable to win against the delicious sensations inside her, a slave to her inner desires as usual. 

“please.” She whispered.  He thrust his fingers in particularly hard.

“Please what Hannah?” he asked mock innocently.  She swallowed her humiliation, feeling the situation go straight to her libido. 

“Please let me come.” She whined.  At her words, Elias realised that as delicious as it was to have her like this, he really couldn’t take it anymore.  He swiftly withdrew his hands from her, causing her to open her eyes, frowning before he grabbed her waist and tossed her to the ground.  He quickly took off his shirt which had been hanging unbuttoned and joined her on the ground, between her opened legs.  She caught on quickly and placed her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his pale skin like talons.  He positioned himself before her wet heat, but he paused, looking into her emerald green eyes, shining with lust.

“what do you want?” he asked huskily, studying her beautiful face.  She stared right back at him, utterly undaunted.

“I want you to fuck me.  Now.  Right now.” She said remarkably calmly.  He smirked.

“Good.”

He quickly thrust into her, filling her quickly, roughly.  She cried out, and crackling blue spurts of ice flashed from Elias, hitting the walls, luckily avoiding Hannah.  He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed himself harshly back inside, only to repeat the process.  He _wanted_ to hurt her, and wanted to hurt him, both of them wanting to break and destroy the other, to destroy their lust.  This, they both realised as he slammed himself against her, pounding her as hard as he could and her matching his every thrust, was becoming increasingly unlikely.  She ran her nails along the taut lines of his back; he bent his neck to kiss her, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.  She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed deeper.  He saw nothing but the writhing red head underneath him, not the sword that haunted his nightmares, and she saw nothing but the platinum blonde on top of her, not the crown that haunted her dreams. 

“Fucckkkkk...” she moaned against his mouth, feeling herself draw closer to the precipice.  He moved his head down and with surprising gentleness, kissed her breast, and then a light pink nipple. 

“come for me Hannah.” He murmured, before giving an insanely strong thrust, making her cry out loudly as she came, nearly passing out.  Elias however, continued to pound her, to use her limp body as he felt himself get closer and closer.  Suddenly, he was there.  He groaned as he spilled his seed inside her, an icy blast issuing from him and coating the room in snow.  He slumped, rolling off her onto the ground as their breathing deepened.  His wits began to crawl back to him, and slowly, piece by piece, he realised what he had done.  He had just slept with Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles.  As he glanced over at her sleeping form, eyelashes fanning down onto plump cheeks and long wavy tendrils of flame framing her face, he groaned.

God help him.


	2. chapter2

Elias lay in bed, thinking.   It had to be at least 2 in the morning; the whole castle was asleep…except him.  The Snow King hadn’t got a wink of sleep in two days; too busy worrying about what had transpired between him and Hannah.

_“You really are such a whore.”_

He shivered as he remembered, replaying the situation in his mind for what felt like the thousandth time.  _But,_ he considered, _one might argue that I’ve gone too far to stop now.  After all, who’s she going to tell that would believe her?  Andrew doesn’t know she’s there, not that he’d buy it anyway.  No one saw it, so why am I worrying?_

In reality; Elias knew **_exactly_** why he was worrying.

He didn’t regret what had happened.

Not one.  Little.  Bit.

He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.  _I really am not going to get **any** sleep, am I?  Maybe I could-_

He shook his head, trying to free it of the thought to no avail.

The memory of a very feminine dark low chuckle sealed his fate…he **_had_** to go see her.  He could only hope the Arendelle guards were as incompetent as everyone said they were.

Hannah sat on her bed calmly, head against the stone wall of her dungeon, eyes closed, thinking.  She didn’t know what time it was; it could have been day or night for all she knew, the cold space was dingily lit by candles no matter what time of day or night.  She idly tapped her fingers against her chin, thinking.

Her engagement with Elias hadn’t exactly gone to plan.  She was meant to make him malleable to her will using her certain…charms, not _succumb to his!_   She might have even been annoyed at herself if she believed in self-criticism.  She was clad in an odd dress, a floor length full skirt with a waist cinching bodice.  Hardly the dress of a prisoner (nor her style) it’s most fascinating aspect was, under close inspection, it was made of ice.  She didn’t even remember getting down to the dungeon, Elias must have made the dress then carried her down to the cells. _At least he had the decency to dress me,_ she inwardly thought, but then frowned.  Despite its undeniable prettiness, it made her uncomfortable to be wearing clothes made by him; it gave her the unpleasant sensation of being _owned_ by him or something. 

But, Hannah had never been good at regret.  _After all_ , she reasoned, _what good does it bring?_   She was distracted from her philosophical musings by the noise of her cell door creaking open.  Her lips curved but her eyes didn’t open, presuming it to be one of those pathetic imbeciles Arendelle had the nerve to call guards.

“Let me guess.  You’ve lost the keys and come to ask me if I’ve seen them?” her sarcasm was met by a cool chuckle which she recognised, eyes flying open.

“The guards aren’t _that_ bad, are they?” Elias sounded more amused than annoyed.  Hannah quickly surveyed his slightly rumpled and yet, damnedly attractive appearance before closing her eyes, once more resting her head against the wall.

“Couldn’t sleep Your Majesty?” she ignored his question, and asked one of her own, putting sarcastic emphasis on his title.  She heard him cross his arms over his broad chest, feeling him study her.

“I…was thinking.” He hesitated.  Hannah opened her eyes, but didn’t look at him in the doorway; just looked at the wall opposite her. 

“Lord have mercy.  About what my king?” she asked teasingly.  She could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

“What do you think?!  About how we…we…” he paused, lost for words.  She laughed softly before looking at him, amused at his reserve considering how brutally he had taken her. 

“Had sex?” he grimaced slightly at the word, like it _pained_ him.  It was enough to make her smile. 

“Yes, that.” She enjoyed how uncomfortable he was, so ill at ease with her, her smirk, her casualness.  It made her heated blood run with amusement.

“I’m flattered.  Come back for another round have we?  In that case then, we really need to talk about my accommodation-” she began to say, but was cut off when Elias raised a slender white hand, and her tongue…froze.  Her eyes widened, and then narrowed, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring.

“I knew there had to be some way of shutting you up” he smiled pleasantly, his azure eyes showing steel.  Hannah felt a tell-tale flutter of fear in her heart, reminded of his immense powers, but still, she glowered at him, silent.   He stepped inside her cell, shutting the door behind him with an echoing click.  The darkness of the room shrouded him in shadows, so much so that only the vague outline of his features were visible.  Hannah swallowed, her tongue still too cold to move.  Elias slipped forward and trailed the back of his hand along her cheek.  She flinched.

“I like you better when you’re silent.” He murmured, capturing her firm chin in his fingers before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Elias didn’t know what had gotten into him.  He came down here to tell her that what had happened between them could never happen again, and that if she ever told **_anyone_** he would personally put her in her own private eternal winter, and here he was, hand roughly curling at the base of her neck to ensure her cooperation.  This woman was like a drug to him; a sweet poison.

As their tongues and teeth clashed, Hannah marvelled at her eagerness; her willing participation.  Even when Elias grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her down onto her back on the hard cot, she did nothing, other than reciprocate his kiss even _more_ eagerly.  She reached up to trail her hands along his torso, before, quick as a flash, he grabbed her hands and pinned them either side of her head, his hands covering hers tightly.  With relief, she noticed her tongue thawing.  Suddenly, Elias drew back from the kiss, their heavy breathing leaving small fog patches on the frigid air.  His blue eyes met her half lidded green ones.  He tilted his head, examining her underneath him, his knees either side of her thighs, hands pinning hers to the thin mattress.  

“Are you a witch?” he asked nonchalantly.  She frowned, slightly confused at the random question.

“No.  Why?” he shook his head, a smirk covering his lips.

“How else could this happen?  An enchantment seems obvious.”  She rolled her eyes before smiling.

“What a cold way to put something so,” she paused, lifting her thigh to rub it against his crotch.  “Hot.” She finished.  He shut his eyes tightly for a beat before opening them, the blue hard like sapphires.  He glared down at her.

“Stop that.” He commanded sharply, gritting his teeth.  A sly smile spread across her face.

“No.” she rubbed extra hard for emphasis.  He groaned slightly; but still glowered into her mischievous green eyes.  He dimly noticed the spikes of ice that were starting to grow from the walls as he lost control, _slowly._

“I’d think twice about disobeying me Princess.” He hissed, angry, aroused, annoyed.  She smiled in her teasing way.

“And why’s that Your Majesty?” she asked.  What could only be described as an evil smirk crossed his features before he lifted one hand from hers, touching the neckline of her light blue dress.  Her eyes widened fractionally as it dissolved from her body, her undergarments which were also made of ice disappearing as well.  She found herself utterly naked, but didn’t have time to ponder this before he quickly slid two fingers inside of her, _roughly._  She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, something Elias noticed with dark satisfaction. 

“Something wrong Princess?” he asked innocently, thrusting inside her _particularly_ hard.  She glared up at him fiercely.

“Nothing Your Highness.” She spat, determined not to give him enjoyment.  She was unable to stop herself from whimpering slightly as he pressed inside her brutally roughly.  However, the small feeling of burning in the pit of her stomach deemed her a liar if she said she didn’t like it. 

“pity.” He sighed, leaning down to nuzzle and kiss her fair neck.  Dimly, Hannah realised she had one hand free, she quickly set it to his chest, deftly undoing the buttons of his typically blue shirt.  He chuckled against her throat, teeth grazing her neck making her shiver as he pounded against her.  

“You **_have_** had a lot of practise, haven’t you?” she trailed up the firm lines of his pale chest; his skin almost luminescent in the dark light of the cell.

_He’s so beautiful… like a faerie._

She growled, annoyed by his control over her whilst he’s on top of her, feeling uncharacteristically helpless as she felt herself get closer to an orgasm.

“When you want to be Queen, you have to do all sorts of unsavoury things-” she broke off with a gasp when Elias bent his head to bite her breast **_hard._** Her hips tilted towards his powerlessly, the fire in her stomach growing despite the cold in the room, close to her end now.  He laughed against her breast.

“Come on Princess.  You know what to do.” She flinched at his words, biting a red lip.  He chuckled.

“I don’t recall you being quite so shy last time…inhibition really does not become you my dear.” He ground his palm hard against her, hitting her clit in just the right way, eliciting a sharp hiss from his captive. 

“F-Fuck you-” she ended on a gasp as he thrust into her brutally.  Just one more and she would be there…

He laughed, and withdrew his fingers from her, prompting a whimper from Hannah.  She lifted herself onto her elbows, slightly dazed but still glaring.

“I do hate bad language, and you use it quite a lot Princess.  Hardly suitable for a lady.” He smiled at her sweetly before delicately licking his fingers clean with a drawled murmur.  She glowered at him, furious before she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, and, using every ounce of her not inconsiderable strength, flipped them over.  Elias glared at her from underneath her body, she ground up against him _hard,_ nearly panting at the delicious friction.  She ran a hand down his front, down the hard lines of his luminescent chest. 

“Your forget Your Majesty.  I am _not_ a lady.” She cooed, leaning down to kiss his chest, licking and biting a hot tingling trail.  He groaned.

“How true.  **_Such_** a traitorous little slut.” He murmured incoherently, grabbing her hips and pulling her down on his crotch hard, grinding together furiously.

“Harsh words your majesty, considering you’re the one betraying everything you believe in by-” he cut her off by grabbing the back of her neck and smashing her lips to his in a furious, heated kiss.  They break, eyes glittering, blood rushing, they stare into each other’s eyes for a beat before both their lips curve in a wordless smirk.  Hannah swiftly undid Elias’s trousers, taking out his warm member before sinking down on him.

Elias grabbed her hips and swiftly met up to meet her, so _deep…._

Hannah’s head had fallen back on a soundless moan, body glowing in the dim light.  They move together, bodies meeting, flesh so slicked its almost sinful.  Their heavy breathing mingled in frost cloud in the frigid air, ice spikes growing from the cell walls. 

“You fucking **_witch_** ” he gasped, feeling her tight and _hot_ around him.  She made a noise a cross between a groan and a laugh.

“What did you say about language Elias.” She mocked breathlessly, riding him furiously.  He groaned, senses fogging over.

“Shut up traitor.” And with that, he pulled her in for a kiss as she brutally fucked him, teeth clashing, biting lips.  Hannah felt herself getting closer, as did Elias, he gripped the flesh of her full hips tighter, surely leaving bruises.  She groaned.

“Fuck…I’m going to come…” she cried into the freezing cell, and in response, Elias started thrusting harder, trying to force her over, and it worked.  She shattered on a breathless scream, and Elias followed not soon after her.

 

Later, much later, Elias awoke to find himself still inside Hannah, who was collapsed on top of him, still naked.  He shifted slightly drawing himself out of her, slipping out of her bed.  He absentmindedly waved a hand at himself, creating a suit out of ice. He stared down at the woman in the bed, naked body unabashedly displayed.  He appreciatively stared at her breasts, her stomach, her womanhood.  He sighed, running a hand through his platinum hair before regretfully waving a hand at her, a dress made of ice appearing on her form.  He ignored the fact the dress was twice as revealing as the last one, much more low cut and coming above her knees.  He chuckled as he left the cell.

Well, he was so far down the rabbit hole, he might as well take full advantage of all it had to offer…

 

**well, here we go!  From here on in, things are going to get  very crazy, and very creative ;)**


End file.
